Lady Stardust
by StarlightStardust
Summary: Read. Au. Highschool fic. Yaoi. Het. Yuri. Multiple pairings. Possible character death. Minor character bashing.


lady stardust

-

01

Specialist High

-

The school was huge, I mean it was really big. It had to be at least four stories high, and it spread out like a lounging snake across the grounds. There were also a lot of kids, which I had already expected. I had already waved good-bye to my dad, who had his own job to get to. He told me he was going to pick me up after school so I didn't have to catch the bus. I was wondering how I was going to pull all of this off, but I decided whatever and made my way inside the school.

I pulled my schedule out of my back pocket, all it had on it were room numbers. So I just guessed that 00 had to be my Homeroom, which was in the 300 W. So I had to go up to the third floor. Good thing I wasn't as lazy as everyone made me out to be or I would have never made the long trek up to the third floor. Although today must've not been my day because right when my foot landed on the top step, I heard a PING sound. I looked over to my right to see the door to a elevator opening.

Sweat slid down my forehead, and I was uncomfortably wet under my arms. A girl with creamy skin, and long pale blonde hair stepped out of the elevator. She had blue eyes, but of a more lighter shade than my own. She had a haughty look on her face. She pretended as if I wasn't there, and looked back into the elevator.

"Shikamaru get your lazy ass out here now!" she then had to hold out her hand to keep the doors from closing. "Oh for the-!" she disappeared for a second and then came back out, holding the wrist of a tall boy with bushy black hair. He had the most bored look I had ever seen on his face. He also looked highly irritated with the girl.

"If you weren't my cousin-Lazy..." she mumbled under her breathe as she dragged him off down the hallway. The boy that I could now call Shikamaru, met my blue eyes briefly with his own dark brown. He furrowed his brow a little, and then turned his head, the girl dragged him off around a corner.

-

Naruto watched fascinated as the two...cousins...left. He thought that they had to have an interesting relationship with each other, because even though the girl was obviously irritated with her cousin's laziness. There was a deep affection in the way in which she scolded him. He sighed, then looked around. He was due to be in room 307, he spotted 301 so all he had to do really was continue walking down staring at the door numbers until he reached 307. He walked forward a few more steps stopping occasionally to gaze up at the plain black covered doors, with the room numbers written in metal gold. He finally reached room 307, and folding up his schedule the best way he could he stuffed it back into the pockets of his jeans.

The door was closed, and Naruto a little uneasy about the next to nothing sounds coming from the room pressed his ear against the door. Nothing. He bit his lip nervously, and pulled back. He felt stupid being so off kilter, it was just a stupid plain black covered door. It couldn't do anything to him. Naruto schooled all his courage together (which was a lot) and turned the knob...

As soon as he walked inside, something silver and deathly sharp shot pass his face, embedding itself into the wall next to him. Naruto gulped audibly, and felt something wet slide down his cheek. He pressed two fingers against the side of his face, pulling them back he saw that they were smeared with blood. He felt faint, and then he growled low in his throat.

"Hey! What's the big idea! I was only opening the door!"

He shouted. His fists clenching angrily at his sides. He looked forward to see two men, one with weird looking grey hair, and another with a bushy brown pony-tail. The man with the dark skin, and dark hair had a concerned look on his face. The man with the grey hair chuckled at the expression on his friends face. Iruka gave him an annoyed look before walking towards Naruto.

-

Okay. I was so pissed off right now. What the hell was that all about? And why did that grey haired guy think that was so funny?

Jerk.

I watched the other man, (who seemed to look pretty concerned) walk towards me. He stopped in front of me and bowed, which took me completely by surprise. No one had ever bowed to me before, in fact for being the son of one of the greatest specialists of all time-it seemed all I managed to acquire from people were they're disrespect. But it's cool.

"I'm very sorry-me and my friend Mizuki were having a serious conversation, which is why the door was closed. You took me by surprise, since when the doors are closed, that is a clear sign to not enter"

I blushed. Then scratched the back of my head, which was a gesture of 'Well don't I feel stupid?' I let out a forced laugh.

"I didn't know Sensei. This is my first year here so..."

To my surprise he just smiled widely, and ruffled my already messy hair.

"It's fine. My door is not closed often, so there's really no problem. My name is Umino Iruka, but since you will be my student, you will have to address me by Iruka-sensei-"

Wow. Tell me something I don't know, teach.

"I specialize in Kunai-as you have just witnessed I am the best or at least the best one to come to if you want to learn the art of throwing sharp pointy objects"

I couldn't help it, I smiled. Finally a teacher I actually liked. The moment was ruined however by the Mizuki guy who had pushed himself off of Iruka's desk, his face was very cheerful-but you could see how closed off his eyes were. I frowned, and looked toward Iruka-sensei. He seemed to not notice, because he straightened and smiled easily at his friend.

"Iruka here is the nicest person you'll ever meet-quite annoying really"

He gave Iruka a small wave, nodded to me and left out the room. I couldn't help but feel cold as he passed by me, there was something very wrong about that guy. The smile on Iruka-sensei's face I noticed, slipped slightly. But noticing how intensely I was staring at his face he straightened, and the smile was back in place, like it had never left.

"The class should be filling up shortly, since you were here on time you get the option of picking your own seat"

How exciting. I smiled at him none the less, because I already knew that I wanted to sit in the back. I don't know I just feel less exposed back there, plus I'm horrible at answering questions.

"Cool!" I shouted like it was the best thing in the world and made my way to the back of the class.

How annoying. I thought as I stared at my schedule, room 307.

There better be a fucking elevator somewhere.

Not that I cared about physical labor, I'm the definition of exertion. I just really wasn't in the mood to trek up three flights of stairs. I was already pissed enough. Some random girl had tried to kiss me, and nearly succeeded. I felt the hand of my brothers press hard into my back, I side glanced at him to see that he was steering me towards the elevators. I gave him a grateful look with my eyes.

"It's nothing." He said crisply, "I won't see you again until after school, so make sure you're somewhere I can see you"

He left off disappearing into the crowded halls. I turned away, feeling oddly disappointed. But I managed to press the button anyways. I waited impatiently for the elevator door to open, and when it did I walked inside and leaned forward to press the button.

"WAIT!"

I looked up to see some girl with pink hair flying towards me.

It took everything in Sasuke not to groan out loud. When she approached she stepped nimbly into the elevator. Sasuke pressed himself up against the far wall, as far away from the girl as he possible could in the small elevator. He then pressed the button that would take them to the third floor. Sakura was breathing a little heavy, her hand pressed up against her racing heart. But that didn't stop her from talking to the hot guy standing next to her.

"Hi, my name is Haruno Sakura-This is my first year here" she cocked her head lightly to the side. "You?"

Sasuke looked like he'd rather swallow poison then talk to the girl next to him, but he decided to anyway. She wouldn't leave him alone until he did anyway. So he pulled forth all of his patience, and answered the bi-. Er, Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke-" a soft gasp, "This is my first year here also"

Her eyes sparkled and she drew closer to him, a little nervously.

"Wow. You come from a very powerful family line-I've heard all sorts of things about the Uchiha's-I've always wanted to meet one"

Sasuke gave her a side glance. What a weird thing to say to someone you barely know. Compared to his brother he was close to useless. People didn't see him until AFTER they saw Itachi. This girl was very strange indeed.

"I'm nothing special" he said dryly, the doors opened and he stepped out. The girl stepped out soon after much to Sasuke's chagrin. He just prayed that they didn't have any classes together. The last thing he needed was her distracting him with her sparkly eyes and words of adoration and love.

"What do you mean you're nothing special-you come from a great family"

He let out an annoyed breath of air. He was a part of a strong family, which meant he had a lot riding on his shoulders. He'd done nothing even remotely special, except for his mastering of the Uchiha's prized Fire technique. He was the youngest Uchiha to ever do so, and he even surpassed his brother in it. But it wasn't enough, his brother still surpassed him in everything else. As the girl continued to talk about how great he was he found himself getting angrier.

He wished she would shut-up.

He looked up to see that he had managed to block the annoying girl out. He stared up at room 307. He walked inside, there was like no one inside the room, except for the teacher who was getting out an array of top of the line Kunai's and Shooting Stars. And a boy with blonde hair who was staring out the window with a very bored expression on his face.

----

Wow for such a cool looking guy he sure knew how to down himself.

I want to cheer him up, I want to make him feel like he is needed. I will befriend Sasuke and hopefully after we're friends I can work on us being more than friends. He has to be the most handsomest guy ever! I find myself suddenly wanting to profess my undying love to him. He is so perfect.

"Hello." Came the pleasant voice of our homeroom teacher. "I wonder what's taking the class so long?" he mused out loud going back to what he had been previously doing. I looked around the classroom, the same question popping around in my mind. I mean how hard was it to realize that your classroom was on the third floor?

I noticed that Sasuke had stopped, I wondered why. So I followed his gaze, to see that he was staring at some blonde guy who was looking out the window. There was nothing really remarkable about him, as far as I could see. Sasuke seemed to think the same thing, because he scoffed softly, and made his way to the back of the room.

----

_Naruto._

I didn't know whether to acknowledge the other boy, or turn around and walk straight back out of the classroom. It had been seven years since we had last seen each other. I found that without a doubt I still felt something for the blonde boy, who had not only stolen my first kiss-but my first everything. Naruto made me weak, so I had no choice but to end it, and with that sever quite possibly one of the strongest bonds of friendship to ever exist.

It was necessary. Or so I tried to tell myself. I couldn't let my stupid feelings for Naruto get in the way of my goal to best my brother. Laughter erupted from outside of the classroom and I knew it meant that the rest of the class had finally arrived. Unfortunately so did Naruto.

He turned his head, and his blue eyes met my black ones.

----

Oh My...

_Sasuke._

There was no way, this was too cruel.

We stared at each other for seconds, before that familiar feeling of Sasuke's betrayal returned to me full force. I found myself up and out of my seat before my brain even processed what I was doing.

"You bastard! How dare you look me in the eye!"

I saw his eyes darken, and he took a cautionary step back.

"Naruto..." He started slowly, as if unsure on how to approach the situation. I couldn't take even that-he had...he had really hurt me. Telling me I was only a distraction, _after_ telling me that I was his best-friend, almost like his brother. Everything we had been through together, working as a team to master our techniques all in preparation for this day. This day that we were suppose to have met together, as friends, as comrades as...

He then looked away from me, seeming a little disinterested in the confrontation. He was still a cold bastard.

I sat back down.

----

Iruka who had been startled by the mere venom in Naruto's voice as he addressed the dark haired boy, relaxed a little as Naruto sat back down, and went back to staring out the window. This time sadly. He looked towards the dark-haired boy, whose shoulders were very stiff, and then he walked to the other side of the classroom and took his seat.

The other students, some seeming disappointed that nothing escalated, and some relieved that nothing did walked inside and took there own seats.

"This has been a very surprising first day" Iruka started as the class settled down in there seats. "My name is Umino Iruka, and I specialize in Kunai-you should all know what that is, which is one of the most useful tools you can have during battle." He turned a little and picked up his clipboard. He looked over the class. "I'll read off of this chart, when I say your name-please say present"

A chorus of giggles and chuckles passed across the room at these instructions. Present? Whatever happened to Here? Iruka's eyebrow twitched slightly, and the whole class felt the temperature in the room drop suddenly. Even Naruto tore his gaze away from the window to find out why it had suddenly gotten so cold in the classroom. The class abruptly stopped laughing, Iruka giving them a secret smile did the role without any further interruptions.

After that was all done and he realized that he had an array of abilities in his classroom, including the people from very prestigious families. Such as Hyuuga Hinata who specialized in Water, and Uchiha Sasuke who specialized in Fire. He was a little nervous-but then again he was always up for a challenge. He took a deep breathe.

"I hope that you all at least know a little about the art of throwing weapons" he started, and was answered with nodded heads. He smiled slowly. "Excellent. So that means we won't have to spend too much time on it, but since this is only Homeroom and Homeroom is only about thirty minutes I'll just put you all in your groups, and then when you come back to see me, for the full class sessions, we'll start"

The class seemed relieved and hoped that they would be able to get off this easy in the rest of they're classes.

----

I wonder what that whole exchange with Sasuke and that other guy was about. I heard Sasuke say his name...Naruto, if I remember from him growling out present when Iruka-sensei called his name out. Then him getting mad and calling Sasuke a bastard. Which in return really made me angry with him.

Although. I wonder. Why would seeing Sasuke make him so mad, unless something happened between them to warrant the mutual animosity. I could just feel the waves of anger seeping off of them, especially when Iruka-sensei put me and the other two together. Even though I was too busy trying to suck up as much information as I could-I mean it was only a matter of time before we got to go in the Stimulators and test out our abilities. I could hardly wait. Then I could show Sasuke just how great I am.

"Oh, it's forehead" I immediately bristled as I recognized the voice. "Pig." I retorted smoothly as I turned to face her. A thin vein was pulsating on the side of her head, at the insult. I chuckled into my hand. She rolled her eyes. "So what group were you put into? Me, I got stuck with my idiot cousin, and some fatso who eats more food than is humanly possible" she said tiredly. Sakura smirked. "Well I'm in a group with _Uchiha _Sasuke" Ino's eyes widened at this, "and some loud moron named Naruto-They seem to really hate each other though. I had to sit between then to keep them from fighting"

Well after Naruto punched Sasuke in the face, busting his lip wide open. Iruka was madder than I'd ever seen any teacher, and put Naruto on Handicap for a week. He could not participate in any of the Kunai lessons and instead had to write about them, thus putting him behind. Dolt. Looks like it's going to be up to me and Sasuke if we ever want to get ahead enough to use the stimulators.

"...who cares" I looked at her, having missed a huge chunk of what she had been saying to me, but then again I hardly cared. "Who cares that Sasuke is on your team, my team will still make it to the stimulators before yours" she smirked pompously, which in turn made my blood boil over, and then flipping long pale blonde hair over her shoulders she walked off. I stuck my tongue out at her retreating back.

Oh, how I despised her.

----

Damn, Naruto.

I thought as I looked over my split lip in the mirror. It was turning a sickening black color around the sides, and my bottom lip jutted out thanks to the swelling. Man, I wanted to punch something. Preferably, Naruto's face. I looked away from my reflection and into the sink-A part of me felt like I deserved that punch Naruto sent my way.

Of course I've never shown interest in anybody. But, I guess Naruto was different.

I gripped the sides of the sink, closing my eyes tight. I couldn't let this unexpected running into Naruto effect my abilities, and effect my goals in life. The only way my father would acknowledge me was if I surpassed Itachi. His favorite, his pet. And even though on some level, Itachi managed to include me in stuff-I could see in his eyes sometimes how much I disappointed him.

But...

_"You and the blonde seem to have a lot of fun together"_

_Sasuke tensed, and frowned a little. He had been going over some of him and Naruto's techniques. Sasuke felt a little guilty that he had been spending so much time with Naruto. But then again Itachi was always so busy, I mean it wasn't easy being a Prodigal Son._

_"He's my friend" Sasuke stated simply going back to his writing. Itachi leaned against the doorframe crossing his arms over his chest._

_"Really. _Just _friends? I find that hard to believe-I think little brother, that you care for this boy. Otherwise you wouldn't spend so much time with him"_

_Sasuke felt his face heat at the implications of his brothers words. He also thought he could detect a note of bitterness in his brothers voice, as he said this. A note of...jealousy._

_"Feelings make you weak little Sasuke-that is why I am strong and you are not"_

_Sasuke stood up suddenly, the paper that he had been writing on flying off the desk and onto the floor. He was enraged. Just what did his brother mean? Feelings made you weak? He did not understand. Him and Naruto were friends, they did everything together-they taught each other how to be strong-they hoped to one day go to Specialist High together-what did that have to do with feelings?_

_Did him always being around Naruto, actually being happy in the boys presence, and Naruto making him laugh, and them helping each other out mean they had feeling for each other?_

_Sasuke's rage was suddenly replaced with confusion._

_Me and Naruto have kissed-Accidentally. Sasuke thought. Does this mean, but I'm only twelve..._

_He looked back up at Itachi whose red eyes were boring into him. "I don't understand Itachi..."_

_"Of course you don't little brother. Your friend has made you weak and pathetic. Looking at you now, writing little love notes to him-going to see him everyday...It makes me sick" Itachi's voice had grown cold, and it wrapped itself around Sasuke's heart like a vice._

_"How do you ever wish to succeed me and have fathers blessing, if your little crush on this boy continues?" he sneered._

_"I don't...I don't have a crush on him...Naruto...He's my friend!"_

_Itachi was on him in seconds, he had Sasuke's neck in a tight grip. And effortlessly lifted him up. Sasuke closed his eyes tight knowing what his brother was capable of. But Itachi had grabbed his face, and forced Sasuke to met his gaze._

_"You must sever these bonds the boy has on you Sasuke-or else you'll never be strong enough to face me, and you'll be weak and pathetic for the rest of your life. I'm sure dad would be proud" Sasuke's eyes widened. Itachi let him go, and Sasuke hit the ground hard. Itachi swept from the room, closing the door behind him. Sasuke continued to lay on the ground, staring at the door. He felt so confused and so lost._

_Then he tore his gaze away from the door and stared down at his hands. Was it true? Was his friendship with Naruto making him weak? There was only one was to find out. He had to find Naruto, and end it._

Sasuke was pulled from his thoughts as the door opened, and the last person he wanted to see walked inside. Naruto was startled at first when he saw Sasuke leaned over the sink, and then satisfied as he saw the damage he had done to Sasuke's bottom lip.

----

It was worth it, even though I'll be handicapped for a week.

It was worth it.

----

Chapter one is complete.

I'm trying to keep the situations close to the story line, but with my own twist. It might not be great since I'm really not good at writing out fight sense in stuff.

On note, though, to make a few things clear. This is AU, so the fights that they get into won't be real-but they will seem real. Because they actually get hurt, and could quite possibly die-people have been know to do so. I know you've all heard of those virtual stimulators or whatever there called. I call them 'Stimulators' in this. Where you go into some sort of false reality, well that is it. I think it's really neat.

Also, the whole Specialist powers they have. Some will be in reference to the Naruto characters actual Jutsus. Such as Naruto's Kage Bunshin, and Sasuke's Fire, plus Sakura as a Healer Nin. Hinata however has the ability of water, I thought it fit her nicely-that or Earth. But water is more elegant for someone like Hinata.

Itachi hasn't killed off there parents. I don't know if I'm going to allow him to do that though, we'll see. Plus, the Yondaime is alive in this story. I can never really find any stories where he's alive, and with Naruto. Even in AU. So I have him alive in this.

Plus the pairings will range from Yaoi (mostly), Het (sort a), and Yuri (maybe)-Mutiple pairings, however.

Other characters will be introduced in the Next Chapter.

As always, any questions, leave a review.

Starlight to Stardust


End file.
